dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Return of Buu (DBNG)
At the beginning of the saga,Kaizen trains along for the new World Tournament held by Goten as Kaito,Pikkulo,Kaiten,Kallin,Trunks,Vegeta,Goku,and desperately hearing that Kaizen would also be entering the tournament from coming from Otherworld,Vegeza also enters only to have a huge explosion ravel on the arena in the first round as an evil sorcerer named Shyn appeared who appeared to be the son of Babidi after a while in a scatter from Kaizen and the rest of the fighters he explained in a flashback as he told them,"Before my father was delivered the cruel fate he was given,he used his magic and shot an egg into the ground where my very hiding lace had been all those years whilethe original fighters fought countlessly.." The Z-Fighters were shocked as Vegeta,"So we've been breaking our backs for the past years ''thinking ''Buu was gone!?" Kaizen interrupted,"Vegeta..please calm down..." Shyn said,"Well don't blame me for being the son of such a mastermind like myself actually.." He said with a smirk on his face. Vegeta said "That's it!" Vegeta signaled for a blast,"Final...FLAASH!" Vegeta was disraught and infuriated as he unleashed a Final Flash as dirt and smoke was misting the area due to impact.Another man stood standing in a position which seemed like he was smacking the blast as his was smoking as if he did. His name was Majineous as he said,"We can take control of you right now!" He had an evil smirk on his face as he had some of Shyn's magic as Vegeta held his head in pain and agony and he began to moan with pain. Vegeta continues screaming with pain as he tries to fight off the evil magic as Vegeza began to fall into their control as well. As a power of unknown origin filled the area,both Vegeta and Vegeza's powers started to burst as a majin symbol began to appear on their heads and Kaizen yelled "You guys,snap out of it!" He went Super Saiyan and rushed down at the two allies or soon to be foes as Goku was worried and hesitated on moving but moved after Kaizen went Super Saiyan and rushed down at their friends. Goku had said "Oh no..I know all about the magic...they bring out the person's self-hatred and personal thoughts....like the last time..Vegeta cared for nothing but fighting me and denied caring about his family." He continued,"I must fight you once again..only this time,maybe it's gonna be a different game now that we can go beyond Super Saiyan and he knows I can go Super Saiyan 3." Vegeta yelled as he was awakened as Majin Vegeta once again! "Kakarot,we shall finish the battle we once started!" Kaizen thought,"So...Goku and Vegeta will duke it out...so I will have to fight Vegeza....maybe I need this so he can feel like he settled the score with me.. All or nothing!" He then said to Vegeza,"Hey,Vegeza? I'm your opponent like you've wanted all along!" the four split into two and go to two different areas to fight one on one.Vegeza said,"So you finally see things MY way Kaizen ...Heh heh heh." Vegeza powered up first with an evil smirk but had a rageful look as he powered up. and after his power up,the two battles took off. Kaizen sensed a huge power level which was Majin Buu's but no Fat Buu,Super Buu.So Kaizen and Goku almost did the same thing as they told the two rivals for the battle to resume some other time as they sensed Buu's power level as Kaizen and Goku rushed to Dende's Lookout to prepare for the evil monster and trained the kids,Trunks Jr and Kaiten by teaching them the Fusion Technique.Kaizen went to confront Buu alone to stall for time and for some reason couldn't sense Kaito,Vegeza,OR Vegeta's power levels for the reason being was that they were sadly dead in three heroic attempts to defeat the evildoer.Kaizen introduced the stages of his forms to Buu.First,Kaioken.Then,a Super Saiyan.Kaizen pushed it beyond further as he was infuriated going Super Saiyan 2 but then he for the first time he went Super Saiyan 3.Kaizen surprisingly was not done and his hair was spikey and wild as static began to form around him as he said th Buu,"This...is an ASCENDED Super Saiyan 3!"Buu's reaction,"Big deal....I've faced too many Saiyans to know your pathetic forms..." It seemed that Buu underestimated Kaizen's strength and had a hard time defeating Kaizen as the same for Kaizen having a hard time beating Buu but Kaizen begged Majin Buu for 3 Days of wait and thus,He accepted only to recieve the best fighter in the universe and the Z-Fighters were counting on the Fusion to be that fighter that could put Buu in his place.The first day had passed and Goku had returned to OtherWorld but Kaizen went along to see his son,Kaito.Supreme Kai had sat along the grass watching through the orb that showed the fate of the universe as it's energy was focused on Earth and they could see everything that went down during almost every battle Goku and Kaizen have had in their times.Kaito tries to follow Gohan's footsteps in mastering the Elder Kai abillities and trained with the Elder Kai hoping to help in the fight against Majin Buu.Unfortunately,three days had passed in an instant as Majin Buu began destroying cities and buildings and suddenly remembered on the fighter he soon hoped to fight and get a challenge out of and he also remembered the Lookout from the battle with Gotenks.He appeared on the Lookout but this time , Kallin,Pikkulo,Android 18,and Ligares stood looking to hold off the monster. Buu said,"Get out of my way you pests I was promised the 'Strongest Fighter In the Universe'." Pikkulo said,"No wait,He's training!" Buu said,"I don't care and I don't have time for these lies..I'll destroy you all!" Buu held his hand out charging a ki blast but instead was blasted. It was Gotenks and he said,"You miss me you giant pack of bubble gum?" He smirked as Buu was angry grinding his teeth at first but then Buu smirked a bit saying,"Ah,I see,your the little brats I fought YEARS ago..and now your all grown up.." Gotenks replied,"Yeah I guess so and I'm gonna beat you down!" They battled for a while and then Gotenks said,"How about I step it up!" transforming into a Super Saiyan He said using his special attack,"Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!"A ghost of himself formed almost like a clone and charged for Buu as he hit the ghost knowing the trick and jumped away from it as it didn't blow up leaving Buu saying,"What!?" And Gotenks said,"Gotcha!Now let's do it!Kaaa....Meeee....Haaa..Mee..HAAA!" Gotenks and the ghost formed the Kamehameha together as they released it at Buu having him on the ground in the impact.Unfortunately,A substance of Buu's body roamed around the floors of the Lookout as it was behind Gotenks beginning to absorb him as Buu said,"Fool! You've fell for it again!" And from there,The fused hero was absorbed.But the battle held out so long that the young warriors Trunks and Kaiten were ready to fuse into what they've called Kaitenks as he said,"Now get ready you ugly maggot,I AM KAITENKS!" Category:Fan Fiction